Whozawhazit!
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Wierd title, I know. SakuHina, lemons, SasuNaru lemons, timeskip . What happens to the timeline is Sakura accidentally kisses the shy Hyuuga, and she LIKED it?
1. Did she like it?

**TITLE: Whozawhazit?!**

**SUMMARY: [Wierd title, I know. SakuHina, lemons, SasuNaru lemons, timeskip]. What happens to the timeline is Sakura accidentally kisses the shy Hyuuga, and she LIKED it?**

**RATING: M- I might as well, since there are lemons, strong Yuri and Yoai. and Lemons, since I'm fourteen now.**

**TYPE: Multichapter story.**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Alright...No idea where this came from...enjoy! and some of this was hard for me to write. XP AKA Sakura-chan fangirling Sasuke-teme.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

**CHAPTER TITLE: Did she like it?**

* * *

"I'm telling you, you idiot, that I'm not going to go out with you!" Sakura grumbled as she ran a hand through her bangs.

"Why not, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.

"Because, I don't like you like Sasuke-kun!" her eyes turned to hearts. "he's so dreamy! So mysterious, and he just has that look in his eye that screams Hottie!" she squealed.

"he's a bastard, Sakura-chan!" he argued.

they argued around the corner on thier way back to the academy, and then Naruto's eyes widened. "watch out--!"

the rosette genin collided with something solid, with a squishy part on her bound breasts, and two legs that went in between her spread ones. not to mention something soft, warm, moist and fleshy was against her lips...wait a minute... legs? lips? squishy things right where HER breasts were? Oh. Shit.

her eyes finally cleared from the midnight-blue hair that had blocked them, and her eyes widened in surprise. Hinata?! what the...oh crap!

'I'm still kissing her!' the pinkette's face turned a dark shade of crimson, and she quickly disentangled her limbs and lips from the brightly blushing Hyuuga hieress.

"U-Um...S-Sakura-san, I-I'm s-so sorry...I w-wasn't w-w-watching where I-I was g-going!" the girl burst out, her face red and her eyes squeezed shut.

"U-Uhm...it's alright, H-Hinata..." the rosette blushed harder. "I-It was an accident, so it's alright. my fault, entirely." she bowed slightly at her waist. "Gomen-nasai." she straightened.

Hinata's face only held a slight blush. "S-Sakura-san--"

"just call me Sakura, Hinata. no need to call me with a honorific." the rosette pulled her up, and the lavender eyed girl dusted off her clothing.

"O-Okay...Sakura, d-do you want to t-train tomorrow?"

"sure! when?"

"A-at my h-house at noon t-tomorrow...p-please f-feel f-free to j-join u-us for l-lunch..."

"alright! I'll be there. well, we'd better go..huh..." the rosette blushed, and then the two said thier goodbyes, and Hinata left to find her teammates.

Sakura turned, and was greeted with the sight of an astonished Sasuke and twitching Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"...Do you like girls?"

she groaned, as she dragged the flabbergasted Sasuke and laughing Naruto back to the Academy building.

WITH HINATA, Kiba was pestering her.

"Hinata-chan, why are you blushing? come on! tell us!" he said loudly.

Shino gave a nod. "Please tell us. he is irritating my insects."

she sighed. "b-but...it's e-embarassing!"

Kiba shrugged. "we won't laugh at you, Hinata!"

"O-okay..." she twiddled with her fingers. "I-I...Accidentally k-kissed S-Sakura..."

the boys were both silent.

"_what_?" Shino asked disbelievingly.

WITH SAKURA, she was burying her face into her arms.

"Sakura-chan? what was your first kiss?" Naruto asked out of the blue, and her head snapped up.

"what? why would you ask that?!" she scolded. "that's personal!"

he gave her a pout, ans she sighed. "fine. my first kiss was the one with Hinata earlier." a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

his grin dissapeared. "so...how was it?" a second of silence stretched on, then a loud bashing noise errupted from inside the room. "OW! why'd you hit me, Sakura-chan?"

a few hours later, there they were, still sitting in that room.

"Hey Saaaaaakura-chan?" The whiskered blonde asked curiously.

"what is it, Naruto?" she asked calmly, her head tilted back tiredly.

"how did kissing Hinata feel?"

her eyes snapped open. "uh..._what_? like what?"

"did it feel nice? or was it as bad as me and Teme's." he stuck out his tongue with the bad memory.

"well...what do you want me to start with?" she sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up on the subject, whilst they completely ignored Sasuke.

"Mm...the first thing you noticed, I guess." he shrugged.

"Well... first thing I noticed was her lips. they were moist, fleshy, and soft. not to mention warm. then I noticed how her body was pressed up against mine...I kinda felt fuzzy, but then I panicked, and got up and helped her up as soon as possible."

he nodded. "Oh. so...you liked it?"

her eyes misted over. "I...I don't know if I did or not Naruto. I'm kinda confused right now...let's...not talk about it, alright?"

he nodded again. "alright, Sakura-chan."

she sighed and crossed her arms, her hair overshadowing her face. _'do I...did I like it?'_

**_'Of course you did.'_** a dark voice echoed inside her.

_'Inner? where've you been?'_

**_'passed out from the nosebleed I got from our and Hina-chan's kiss.'_** the Inner personality wiped her still bloody nose with a tissue. **_'I need to clean up a puddle of blood...damnit...'_**

_'that sounded SO WRONG...'_

**_'well, we are one. our body is ours. our mind is both of ours. ugghh...'_** Inner held her head.

_'you hurt youself thinking now, didn't you.'_

_**'...Hai...'**_

_'So....why don't I feel an attraction to Sasuke?'_

_**'Well...for starters, you never liked him. you were just diluding yourself.'**_ she snickered.

_'what? but...but Sasuke-!'_

_**'See? no '-Kun'! just accept it. you like girls.'**_

_'Yeah...but what girls? Grah, I'm so confused!'_

_**'well...Hina-chan and Ino-chan...'**_

now that she thought about it, she had been pretending those feelings for the Uchiha. she only did that because Ino had said she liked him...and so she could get closer to her...but it had backfired. badly._ 'you're right...all he is now is my teammate. all he is is an icecube. he hates me. so, why am I even trying? from now on, he is only Sasuke. the human hateful icecube. is there anything else you want to tell me you've hidden?'_

_**'umm...well...about how your family isn't there...'**_

_'what family-?!'_

The blonde got up and dragged a chair to the door, knocking Sakura from her inward conversation with Inner. "what are you doing?" she asked him tiredly.

"It's the old Eraser-in-the-door trick." he snickered. "if he falls for this he's an idiot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, he's a JONIN. he'll never fall for such a immature trick!"

Sakura grinned. "If I know who it'll be, I think it'll work."

the two looked at her. "what?"

she just gave a tiny smile. "_you'll_ see..."

_'The only person who could be this late would be Kakashi.'_

_**'Hai, agreed.'**_ Inner snickered. _**'and he should arrive right about...now.'**_

True to his timing, he walked right through that door, and fell prey to the 'Immature Trick' as dubbed by Sasuke.

"my first impression of you is..." he paused, resting his pointing finger on his masked chin in a thoughtful guesture. "that you're all idiots and I hate you."

Sakura grinned. "nice to see you Kakashi-san."

he blinked. "no _way_. you're in my group?" he muttered disbelieveingly.

"Hai. at least you know me." she shrugged.

"true. but these two idiots are new to me. alright, up to the roof for introduction. and no showing off, Sakura." he got a twinkle in his creased eye.

"Hai, Hai, Kakashi-san." she waved it off and walked at a stroll up to the stairwell. the two boys followed her, as Kakashi poofed up to the roof.

once they got settled, he sighed. "introduce yourselves."

Naruto blinked. "How, teybayo?"

he sighed. "name, dislikes, likes, dreams, and whatever else you want to tell us. like a hobby." he paused. "I'll start off. My name is Hatake Kakashi. dislikes? too many to list. likes? Eh, I don't feel like it. no hobbies. my dreams are my business." he shrugged, then pointed to Naruto. "you next, blondie."

"Okay! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ramen and I hate the three minutes it takes to cook! I taste alot of different ramen flavours at Ichiraku ramen as a hobby! my dream is to one day become Hokage!" he grinned foxishly throughout his rather loud introduction.

"Okay...you next, Uchiha." he pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes or dislikes...no hobbies..." he droned, then sighed. "my dream is to kill a man."

Sakura sweatdropped.

Kakashi also had a sweatdrop. but still. "alright, Sakura, you next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. my likes? Well, I'd have to say my alone time and studying by myself. Ehh...training as a hobby, I guess... dislikes? Aa. arrogant assholes, and even worse than that is people who think I'm weak when they see me. my dream is...well..." she completely blanked. "I guess, regain a memory of my family...wherever they are..." she sighed. "or what happened to make them go away."

Sasuke stared at her in shock. Naruto gaped. and Kakashi sighed as he went over to her and put a hand on her head as she stared foreward blankly.

"it'll come back whenever it does, Sakura. don't strain yourself. I want to meet with you after these two leave. Oh! and don't eat breakfast tomorrow... you'll just puke it up."

Naruto grinned. "Oh Sakura-chan? you forgot a like of yours."

she seemed a bit puzzled. "What is it, Naruto?" she asked flatly.

"Kissing Hinata!" he ducked her punch, and then ran down the stairs after Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at her. "Inner told you, didn't she." he asked quietly. she gave a nod. "look, even though I helped you through those years and even though I sealed your power so you could be considered a normal kunoichi in training... I have no idea what happened to the Haruno."

she nodded. "I know. it'll come back in my memory....someday."

He nodded. "Just don't tell those two idiots. And I need to train you to control some things again...is your seal still there?" she shook her head.

"No. it broke two years ago...I got a little out of control. thank jashin it was in a forest."

he nodded. "Still, we need to make sure that won't happen again. I'll train you later, tomorrow, after the test. You'd better go to your house and rest up."

she started to leave, but he grinned at her and she could practically feel the sensation on her back.

"And Sakura?"

"Hai?" she wondered.

"don't show off tomorrow."

she gave a slight grin. "I won't, Kakashi-san."

he paused before her left as well. "Call me Sensei. please, like you used to when you were littler." then, he dissapeared.

she smiled to herself. "sure, Kakashi-sensei." and then she was gone as well.

on her way home through the mostly empty streets, she had the opportunity to talk to Inner.

_'Oi! you awake?'_ she shouted through her mind. by now Inner was most likely asleep.

**_'Hai, Hai. what do you want at this hour?'_** Inner yawned as she trudged over to the mental refridgorator and got out some milk to drink.

_'Well... you've hidden much from me, for good reason I bet, but what else have you hidden from me? Really... I just want to make sense out of these feelings that you've held back for years.'_ in her mind she teared up, refusing stubbornly to cry on the empty streets.

**_'First off, I don't even remember about our family. Second, did you know Itachi saved you when you were a child? You got beaten up pretty bad by that point, enough to be in the hospital, by some bullies... so that's probably why you don't remember...Mm...and other than the liking girls thing, Kakashi's seal held back...Usui.'_** Inner seemed to be reluctant to share this last tidbit of information with her other half.

_'Who?'_ the Outer asked interestedly.

_**'Your curse.'**_ Inner said mysteriously, right before Sakura collided with something solid. for the second time that day.

Sakura shook the hair from her eyes, thanking the gods that she hadn't kissed this person like her experiance earlier- and then she noticed it was Shikamaru. "Oh. Sorry, Shikamaru. I was thinking." she sighed, then stood as she pulled him up without too much of a hassle. "Gomen."

he shrugged. "Eh. I was thinking, so It's not troublesome. thanks for not rushing off like some people we know." he started to walk off, and then looked back at her. "Be careful in any missions you may get, Haruno. I don't want to see talent like yours wasted with a pitiful death."

he walked off, leaving her speechless.

"what talent?" she asked herself bitterly. "A girl who can't even remember her childhood or family. pathetic." So, she resumed her walk home, this time in silence.

she went to a cruddy looking building halfway into the downtown area, and quickly made handsigns then entered. she sighed as she looked around.

Her Clan's abandoned home.

she walked through several hallways, and then finally found her room, gaurded by genjutsu traps and regular conventional traps.

she took her shower in the smaller bathroom adjoined to her good-sized half apartment type of room, and unconciously dried with a hum of her blue chakra, before putting on a light black shift she used as pajamas, and then drifted uncomfortably off to sleep.

* * *

**K.L.K- Here ya go, my first SakuHina!**

**Hinata- (blushes) w-w-what?**

**Sakura- K.L.K!!!!!!!!!! (brandishes stick)**

**K.L.K- O3O I GOTTA LEAVE NOW BYEEEEEEEZ! (poofs away)**

**Hinata- I-I-I--! (passes out)**

**Kakashi- well, that was interesting.**

**K.L.K- (poofs back) I distracted her with brownies. anywho, the basis for Saku-chan losing her memory is because if you go through a trumatic experience when you were very young, then sometimes the mind, in order to protect itself, will hide it deep in the subconsious. However, Inner Sakura kept these things from Sakura as a type of defensive action- Sakura had gotten beaten up, so she planned to wait until Sakura was a bit older, and hopefully less prone to those bullies' beatings, to tell her and reveal the truth.**

**Kagome- Ah. I see.**

**K.L.K- (picks up Hinata) I'd better put her on the couch...(places her on couch, as Sakura skids in with a bit of a brownie in her hand)**

**Sakura- K.L.K! GET YOUR HAND OFF HINA-CHAN'S BREAST!**

**K.L.K- (her hand is there to rub at a stain as she had been contemplating how to remove it) What? Ahh! you've got the wrong idea! HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! (hides under bed as Sakura blinks)**

**Sakura- Okay...(sits down by Hinata's head and places it onto her lap as she combs her hair with her fingers)**

**K.L.K- (muffled, as she is under the bed still) Please review!**


	2. How Is The Training Going To Go?

**TITLE: Whozawhazit?!**

**SUMMARY: [Wierd title, I know. SakuHina, lemons, SasuNaru lemons, timeskip]. What happens to the timeline is Sakura accidentally kisses the shy Hyuuga, and she LIKED it?**

**RATING: M- I might as well, since there are lemons, strong Yuri and Yoai. and Lemons, since I'm fourteen now.**

**TYPE: Multichapter story.**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: YO! alrighty then, it's time for the second chappie! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

**CHAPTER TITLE: How Is The Training Going To Go?**

* * *

Sakura woke up, and immediately wished that her head wasn't pounding. "ow...what's going on in there?" she whispered as she got out of her western-styled bed, and gingerly held her aching head. _'Inner...hello?'_ she whispered in her mind, that small noise even hurt it.

_**'Hai, Saku-chan?'**_ the Inner responded cheerfully.

_'what are you doing in there? my head hurts pretty badly.'_ Sakura whimpered internally, wincing at her loud-ish volume.

_**'I'm reconnecting Usui to your mind so she can speak and communicate. not to mention she's been lost wandering your subconsious for years...'**_ the Inner personality trailed off.

_'Inner?'_ Outer asked. _'Are you sure that's a good thing?'_

_**'Absolutely. she's going to help us, Saku-chan. Besides, if you die, she dies, so she'll take good care of you. not to mention she thinks of you as her own kit.' **_she waved it off.

_'Okay then... how long until this subsides?'_ Sakura sighed.

_**'Just go take a shower, you have time, and by the time you're done, you'll feel great again.'**_ Inner grinned, and she nodded.

"right, a shower would be nice." she whispered aloud, and she went into her bathroom to take a soothing shower.

she scrubbed her hair lazily under the shower's spray of warm water, and wighed comfortably as the pounding sensation inside her skull eased. she conditioned her hair, and shaved, then dried off quickly, then stole a glance at the clock, and almost laughed.

she had six hours. that pounding sensation had woken her up at six a.m in the morning. oh well. she was up. might as well do some things she needed to do.

she dressed in her usual outfit halfway- the dress on her shoulders, unzipped, as she frowned. why was she still dressing like she did when she was eight? sure, the training dresses were the one thing she felt she could hide in...but maybe it was time to grow up a little. or a lot.

she shed the red zip-up dress, and picked up the outfit she had always sighed in happiness at wearing, biut had never, ever worn it in public due to her wanting to be low-key in the Academy. Well, she needent worry about that anymore, she supposed, as she slipped on the dark crimson zip-up tanktop with the white circle of the Haruno on her front and back, and the white trim on the high chinese-style collar, and the bottom of the shirt. the Rosette put on her black mid-thigh length shorts, and then buckled her tan pocketed skirt-apron, and after she had buckled it and tucked the shiny silver buckles into the shirt, filled the various pockets with poisons and antidotes she'd made with her extensive knowledge from the large family library that seemed centered around medical studies and researches on chakra and the mechanics of all types of jutsu and even Taijutsu.

she pondered the wing she couldn't go into. the South Wing. The Haruno Household was much, much larger than the space should have allotted, but the Haruno were genjutsu masters. So, naturally, they were able to produce a type of jutsu that was permanent, and had been standing since the house had been built, that gave it a larger area than there was supposed to be. she knew that much.

she put on her black mid-calf shinobi sandals, as she searched for her black nail polish. she put a layer of it on all her nails- toenails included- and sighed as she sent chakra through the paint, dryng it into a super-hard sheen that wouldn't come off until two or so weeks had gone by. she dried her damp hair with her chakra, and then put her hitiate in it's usual spot, but frowned. it was on blue material. this wouldn't do...

She got out a strip of material she'd gotten from the local Kunoichi store, and detached the blue material from the metal plate and rivets. she lined it up with the material, and attached the metal to the black fabric easily. she grinned after she saw she did a perfect job of it.

_'Hello? Saku-chan?'_ a new voice broke into her mind, making her twitch.

_'What the hell?! who are you?'_ she asked suspiciously.

_'I am Usui. do you not remember me, Kit?'_ the kitsune asked sadly, ears slightly flattened against her head, bright purple luminous eyes dimmed with her slight sorrow.

_'well...'_ she started hesitantly.

_**'She had a bad accident, Usui-chan. she doesn't remember much before she was seven or eight. but that's alright, she's slowly regaining herself.'**_ Inner inturrupted.

_'Ah, I see.'_ the ten-tailed demon nodded consolingly. _'I will help my Kit in anyway possible.'_

Sakura gave a mental smile. _'Arigatou, Usui...'_

_'What's this? Has my kit been kissed?'_ the purple eyes grinned from the darkness she sheathed herself in.

_**'Hai...by a cute girl too, no less.'**_ Inner snickered.

_'really? I'm so glad! is she nice? pretty? polite? how was it? nice? bad? sloppy?'_ Usui thought rapidly.

_'yeah... she's pretty cute.'_ Outer admitted._ 'she's super-polite, it was alright, I guess, and I'm going to her house for training at noon.'_

_'Aww! your first date!'_

_'not a date!'_ her face heated.

_'Really?'_

_'Hai!'_

_'Are you going to her house? meeting her family? staying for a meal?'_

_'...Hai...'_

_'I call that a date.'_ Usui snickered.

_'Gah! whatever...I need food.'_ Outer sighed, then went to her kitchenette, and got out some onigiri from her fridge, and chewed on them as she blanked, trying to remember things about her family.

a 'POOF' echoed through the kitchen as she was about to pick up the last Rice-ball, and all of a sudden it was gone from beneath her hand.

"Yo, Sakura-chan." the White-Fang's son greeted, and she rolled her eyes.

"stealing my food again, Kakashi-sensei?" she tutted. "just don't choke." she reminded, remembering his habits of eating quickly.

"Hai, Hai, but your Onigiri are the best. not to mention free..." he trailed off, as he finished chewing, and then sat down at the table. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but--"

"You have a mission, and training is moved to tomorrow morning, correct?" she grinned toothily.

"how did you--"

"you did this alot when I was younger, Kaka-sensei. I'm far too used to it." she said amusedly. "you're undoubtedly late for the mission," he gave a chuckle as a affirmation. "So, you'd better get going."

"Oh? but we do have some catching up to do..." he trailed off humorously.

"If you're late for another mission by five hours, remember, no Onigiri for you." her eye twinkled, as it saw the horrified look on the Hatake's small section of uncovered face.

"right. I'd better go. Soyanara!" he waved, then 'Poofed' away.

Sakura coughed at the smoke. "Damn it Kakashi! no more poofing in the kitchen before I get five feet away! you know how smoke irritates me!"

she thought she heard a faint 'sorry'.

she looked to the clock, it was almost nine. Oh well... she might as well go training.

she went outside of the hidden house stealthily, and walked past a boy with cockatoo-like hair...

"Sakura?" the boy asked incredilously. "what are you doing in this dangerous part of town?"

she swung her head back to him. "I'd ask you the same thing, Sasuke." she smirked slightly.

he shrugged. "thought I'd go for a walk. you?"

"I've lived here my entire life, Sasuke." she shrugged. "Or I think I have. I can't remember." she stretched lazily. "It doesn't matter, anyway. be careful around here. some guy's been mugging people, and he seems to have Shinobi training." her eyes searched cooly over his features, which still held a shred of surprise.

"Oh. I'm off to tell the Dobe about training." he shrugged, then he was off.

she sighed, as she started her walk to one of the more used training ground by her classmates, but on a morning like this, with no Academy to worry about, many passed students would be asleep still.

Of course, she'd been wrong before, she mused as she saw that there were a few people there. Namely Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, and for some reason Naruto and Chouji had been dragged away from Ichiraku ramen.

she walked into the training ground, strolling at her own leisurely pace, when she was nearly knocked over by a orange-and-blonde-blur.

"Naruto, was that nessecary?" she sighed as she disentangled his limbs from herself.

"Hai, Sakura-chan! How are you! why aren't you sleeping in? Why was training cancelled?" he blurted out in a fast speed, so fast that if you hadn't been around him for long, you wouldn't have understood it.

"I'm fine, I woke up with a headache, and Kakashi-sensei has a mission. plain and simple." she shrugged. "And stop talking so fast. you'll bite your tongue one of these days, and it'll hurt worse than you'd imagine."

he nodded. "Okay, Sakura-chan!"

she strolled interestedly to where the rest of the guys were, Naruto following her. "Yo." she waved.

they all greeted her except Shino ans Kibe, who were looking at her with an air about them that screamed 'Horrified'!

"What?" she raised a rosette eyebrow.

"Did you...really kiss Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked, as Akamaru Woofed.

"Umm...what? who told you...?" her cheeks coloured slightly, tinged with embarassed red.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "what? you kissed...a-a girl?" he choked.

her ears reddened underneath her hair. "Uhm...Hai...but it was an accident! fully my fault. I was arguing with Naruto, and I went around a corner and I didn't see her..." she swallowed. "Uhh...gomen, if you're angry..." she took a step back, suddenly feeling rather embarassed and wanted to hide up in a tree like she did when she was younger.

"Sakura-chan? what's wrong?" Naruto asked, after he tried putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she twitched violently away from him.

"N-nothing, Naruto. just some bad memories..." her eyes went to the ground, filled with sadness and pain.

he nodded. "Oh." he said quietly.

Shino looked to her. "Haruno-san," he interjected into the silence. "do you want to tell us why you are so sad?"

she let out a quiet sigh. "I suppose..." she shrugged. "Well, when I was seven or eight- I can't really remember- I was beaten up so badly by the other kids that someone had to stop them before they killed me. that was Uchiha Itachi. Anyway, After I was discharged from the hospital, I went back to my home, only finding it empty. I have no idea if I had a family, or where they are, or what they look like." she bit her lip. "or even if they're alive."

Shikamaru thought for a second. "So your young mind blocked it?"

"Hai. basic defensive mechanism. all I have to do is wait until it comes back." she shrugged.

"Well...are there any triggers you've encountered?" he asked.

"none." she responded.

"Hmm..." he thought.

"Haruno?" Chouji asked.

"What is it Akamichi-san?" she asked.

"are you alright? you seem...upset." he chomped on a chip.

"I'm fine. It's just that too much has happened in too short a time... and my memories are patchy and incomplete. it will heal and smooth over in time." she paused. "hopefully."

he nodded.

she looked up to the sky. "Aa. it's almost ten. I'd better get going." she pouted. "Aww...I wanted to train...Ah, well...I will train at Hinata's..." she whispered, then set off with a backwards wave.

She walked for awhile, until she came to the gates of the large Hyuuga compound. she looked puzzled at what she was supposed to do, with no sentries or anyone around.

Hinata came jogging out. "S-Sakura-san!" she called out stutteringly, and the rosette smiled at her gratefully when she let her in.

"Sorry to be any trouble." the pinkette muttered.

"N-no problem S-Sakura-san." the Hyuuga hieress smiled.

"Oh, you can call me plain Sakura." the girl gave a grin, and the midnight-blue haired girl blushed a tiny bit.

"S-Sorry S-Sakura." she smiled, and then she led her to the main house- or what it looked like- and to a room that had a- surprisingly- Western styled table, with chairs and the food already laid out.

"H-here, S-Sakura." Hinata pointed her to a chair across from what appeared to be her place, and Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san." she inclined her head slightly.

A man wearing white robes and with long straight brown hair came into the room, Byakugan thankfully off. "Hinata? who is this?" he asked flatly.

"This i-is Haruno S-Sakura, my friend from Academy I-I t-told you about." she stuttered to her father.

he nodded. "Ah. I didn't expect her to have such..." he paused and looked her over with a calculative stare. "odd qualities."

the rosette bowed slightly at her waist. "Thank you for letting me inside your well-kept estate, Hyuuga-sama. Hinata-hime is a very good friend." Hinata blushed at the honourific, whilst Hiashi seemed impressed with her level of manners.

"I can tell you have a good upbringing, Girl. tell me, where are your parents? clan?" he asked tonelessly.

"I am sorry Hyuuga-sama, but I haven't any idea." she spoke apoligetically.

he nodded. "Ah. I see. you may call me Hiashi-sama, for I think one of your manner has earned it." he nodded again, this time approvingly. "One more will join us shortly, then we shall eat, then train."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." she inclined her head, and then they sat at thier spots.

the silence stretched on, until Hiashi coughed.

"what level did you graduate?" he asked the rosette.

"Second best in class." she said plainly.

"Best areas?"

"Genjutsu, Chakra control exercises, Jutsu mechanics, Chakra mechanics, written exams, extensive knowledge of poisons and medical jutsu mechanics. also Biology." she listed off.

"Hmm..." he seemed a tiny bit curious. "Why can't you remember your family, Haruno?"

"Well...Early childhood truamatic experiance made my mind hide it deep in my subconsious. amnesia, basically." she gave a tiny shrug.

"Ah. basic defensive mechanism." he noted.

"Hai." she said, right before the Shogi door opened and closed.

"I am sorry that I am late, uncle. Gai kept me at training to do laps." the boy- who was a year older than the pinkette or hieress- came in, his long coffee hair and light lavender eyes in perfect, clean, noncommital order, as was his outfit and facial expression.

"That is alright, Neji." his uncle said reasonably.

"Who is this?" the boy- who was apparently named Neji- asked.

"This is Haruno Sakura. Haruno, meet my nephew, Neji." Hiashi said.

"Pleased to make your aqquaintance, Neji-san. Hiashi-sama, I regret to be as rude as this, but I did not have enough time this morning to eat a good breakfast, so I am trying to avoid my stomach's growling."

he gave a slight incline of his head. "Ah. I am hungry, as well."

they all sat at thier places, and she tried to concentrate on her food, after they had said 'Itadakimasu.', Neji stared and stared at her.

she finished her meal, and by then the others were done too, so they left the dishes for the maid, and went out to the small training ground the estate held within it's walls.

"Show us what you can do against Neji, Haruno-san. I want to make sure my daughter's friends can protect her if need be." Hiashi toned, and she nodded, as she and Neji went over to where they would fight.

they dropped into thier fighting stances; Neji's was the one of the highly trained Hyuuga, whilst Sakura's was of something they hadn't seen.

"fight!" Hiashi barked, and they circled each other.

"it is destiny that I will win this fight." the long-haired hyuuga told her cockily.

"Oh really? I've never been good with the destiny thing. I'm more of a 'Go with the flow' kind of girl." she smirked, as he twitched an eyebrow. he didn't like spontanious people, it seems. "I want to win this fight so I can prove myself, against a Hyuuga." she showed her slightly lengthened canine, and his eyebrow twitched, as he stuck forward.

"Byakugan!"

she dodged the blows over and over, then he pulled out his ace in the hole.

"Eight triagrams! Sixty-four palms!" every hit hit her, and she fell to the ground in pain.

_'Inner...help! Usui!'_ she screamed in her mind, then grinned as she felt the seal on her back slightly glow and twist, and she gave a smile and a short bark of laughter, as she stood shakily.

"why are you laughing, Haruno?" Neji asked, as he dropped back into his fighting stance.

"Because, those little tricks won't work with me." she smiled, and then she felt Inner's chakra run through her veins, and Usui soothed the bruises and unclogged the tenketsu points.

"Hmm?" he tilted his eyebrow.

"Stop! You have shown your skill, to be able to resist the attack. Tell nobody of that attack, and you may come and go as you please, to see Hinata and Neji, or to train here."

she bowed deeply at the waist. "thank you, Hiashi-sama." she straightened. "I have a previous engagement I do believe I am late for. I apologize, Hiashi-sama."

he waved it off. "Goodbye, Haruno."

she left the estate, and went back to her home, glad she had lied a little about the 'previous engagement', as she sank into the oddly now-comfortable couch, as she sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

**K.L.K- _damn_. I wrote _alot_.**

**Sakura- no duh.**

**Kakashi- please review!**


End file.
